


同谋

by Carmenet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Hurt/Comfort, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenet/pseuds/Carmenet
Summary: 罗路。公路文。逃亡之旅。多弗朗明哥死亡设定。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	同谋

他们驱车狂奔在荒漠公路上，如同两个亡命之徒。  
特拉法尔加·罗单手扶住方向盘，用空出的手调试着电台开关，漫不经心地开过几株纠缠在一起的高大仙人掌，车后黄烟漫漫。边境地的信号不好，他们为此错过了好几场电台新闻。在这样通讯闭塞又地广人稀的荒漠中，广播成为了最便捷有效的获取信息的途径。车载收音机吱吱呀呀，随着车轮颠簸发出沙哑的线路杂音，又断断续续了片刻，才终于拼凑出了能够分辨的清晰声音。带口音的粗重男声准时出现在了收音机里，背景是轻快的吉他伴奏乐。男人熟络地播报着这片地区的当日要闻，从天气预报到油价上涨，周遭要点事无巨细。  
罗一言不发地听完了整场报道，直到最后也没有听到与自己有关的消息，这才关上音响，车内重又恢复了平静。良久无人说话，引擎嗡嗡中只余沙石与轮胎的单调摩擦声。蒙奇·D·路飞懒散地躺在一旁的副驾驶上，把椅背调到一个舒适的角度，枕着手在上面蜷缩成一团，听起来快要睡着了。  
罗看他一眼，把地图扔到路飞腿上，伸手拍掉他一旁的零食碎渣，“看看我们开到哪里了。”  
路飞打了个哈欠，闭着眼把地图展开到眼前，睡眼朦胧地看了一会，又把它倒过来，片刻后哗啦一声坐起来，望着手中的地图睁大了眼，原先的困倦一扫而光。  
“快要到海边了！”  
路飞大喊着，兴奋地吹了声口哨，把头探出窗外，对着公路尽头的地平线大笑起来。笑声很张扬，顺着烟尘被拉到了很远以后。风从车窗中猛烈地灌进车里，把头发和衣领弄得乱七八糟，又混在车前盖低沉的轰鸣声中横冲直撞，如同置身于奔涌海潮。罗对此已经见怪不怪，路飞向来精力充沛，兴致勃勃，对一切事物都怀有无尽的好奇心。事实上，就连这场逃亡在他眼里也不过是一场乐在其中的旅途。  
这场旅途的终点是国境线。确切的说，是国境线之外的广袤公海，一片理想中的法外之地。他们要去往国境线的另一边，而在这之前，两人的项上人头还依旧是通缉令里明码标价的金额数字。在驶进最后一座落脚小镇前，罗让路飞检查枪支弹药。路飞嘴里嚼着泡泡糖，含糊不清地答应着，弯腰翻找起来。弹匣被熟练地推入枪筒内腔，发出清脆的声响，伴随着一个粉红的橡胶泡泡出现在了路飞嘴边，又啪得一声破碎在了空气里，就像一颗子弹。

这是一辆老式轿车，灰尘与油污斑驳地覆盖住了半个车身。车前盖很薄，压过凹凸不平的石块时会颠出咯哒的声响。轿车原本的模样与最初的归属都已经不得而知，罗也刻意没有去留意。这是罗在离开堂吉诃德地盘时随手抢来的，车牌一摘便与过去一刀两断。  
那天罗杀了人，是他原先做雇佣兵时的上司。罗走进帐篷对着男人扣下了扳机，接下来的一切便像是被快进的水流推搡着往前赶。枪响回荡在宽敞的营地里，罗短暂地在原地喘息了几秒，依旧端着枪，耳鸣声与正循声而至的议论声四面八方同时涌来。留给他思考的时间并不多，唯一确定的是已经没有任何必要再待在这里了。于是他从另一侧跑出帐篷，跳到离自己最近的那辆车里，不忘顺手开枪打破其余几辆车的轮胎，一踩油门扬长而去。  
而路飞就是在这个时刻突兀地出现在了罗的视线里的。  
“喂——”  
罗远远地瞥到有个人站在路边对着自己挥手，声音很清脆，带着点与周遭格格不入的气息，“你也带我一程吧！”  
距离拉近，罗看到一个约十七八岁的男孩站在树底下，笑着朝他大声喊叫，头顶阳光落满一地。身后是即将赶来的追兵，罗花了一秒钟迅速做出了决断，下一秒果断地伸手把副驾驶的车门打开，一个急刹车停近男孩身旁，大喊道，“上车！”  
黑发男孩欢呼了一声，大步上前跳进车里，用力把车门甩上，震得一侧玻璃窗格格直响。他坐在副驾驶上兴奋地回头，透过后窗玻璃对着身后的追兵大呼小叫：“他们要追上来了，快跑！”  
罗边打方向盘边看了他一眼，心中有些诧异。男孩脸上毫无惧色，反而兴致盎然，如同一个得胜的士兵，眼神很明亮。  
路飞在这辆车上待了两个月，把坐垫都压出了一个含糊的印子，零食与汽水塞满了副驾驶两侧，俨然一副怡然自得，不像是在被追捕。罗给他买不含酒精的饮料，与他们一同抢来的弹药放在一起，路途颠簸时便叮叮当当。有时开累了，罗就把车停在路边，把路飞拉向自己身前，探身收取一个环抱在热浪中的亲吻。  
路飞顺从地回应他，把手搭在他脖子上，亲完后笑嘻嘻地抬头，问他刚才甜不甜。  
当然是甜的，罗回味着口中的水果味想道。路飞顺着他的视线舔了舔嘴唇，满意地喝完最后一口罐装饮料。  
后来，罗也曾无数次想过问路飞当时为何正好出现在了那里，但想来多半只会得到些“去就去了没想太多”的回答，最终还是作罢。然而在这场意外里，莽撞的并不只有路飞一人。罗同样无法解释自己为何选择打开了车门，只能将其归结为一种毫无理智的冲动，带着点自暴自弃的意味——这在起初是困恼的，甚至一度令他抓心挠肺，只不过随着日后的朝夕相处，都逐渐变成了一些无需深究的问题。

起初的几个小时过得很惊魂未定。堂吉诃德的势力很广，这里原本就是多弗朗明哥进行军火交易的地下场所，街头巷尾处处有追兵。直到罗周旋着开出了城外，确定甩掉了身后的追兵，紧绷的神经才略微松懈下来。车平稳地行驶在郊外公路上，离身后熟悉的聚居地越来越远。路飞也难得累了没有说话，两人无言地坐在车上，最后是罗打破了沉默。  
“去哪？”他清了清嗓子。  
路飞想了想，说出一个出乎意料的答案：“去海上吧。”  
“海上？”罗反问了一遍，几乎啼笑皆非。路飞枕着手转过来，语气理所当然：“反正你也要跑嘛，去海上就没有人能抓到你了。”  
罗被他这直截了当的思路说懵了，懵完又想不到什么更好的出路，甚至还觉得有些不无道理，于是拐了个弯，开始向着国境线驶去。  
路飞对他人的过往向来没什么好奇心，纯粹凭直觉判断人。他问完罗的名字就不再继续问了，转而翘着腿哼起歌来。罗原本还考虑着该如何化解这个陌生的局面，见状也不由得放松下来，开始三言两语地和路飞交谈，很快便弄清楚了男孩的基本状况。路飞无亲无故，独自一人住在镇上的贫民区里，离堂吉诃德的营地很近，这也是为何他会目睹当日的一系列经过。说到这，罗觉得自己有必要和路飞解释一下两人当下面临的处境，虽说是路飞自己找上门来的。  
“今天我杀了一个人。”罗直白地说道。  
“哦。”路飞毫无波动地回应了一声，“我在边上听到了。”  
“所以，你跟我在一起也会被警方追查的。”  
“这有什么关系。”路飞朝他坦然地一笑，眉目舒展，似乎真的不怎么担心，“有东西吃就行。”  
当天傍晚，最近一所加油站旁就已经出现了罗的通缉令，罪名是刺杀原皇室成员，带墨镜的男人照片被放在了海报一角。路飞把通缉令撕下来端详，觉得很是新鲜，罗不等他大呼小叫完，就把车停在一间远离人烟的空屋子前，再从储物箱里翻出两把手枪，扔给路飞一把：“下车。”

罗教路飞用枪，从装配到瞄准，让他对着没人的空地找小物件练习，准备无误后再开枪，以免浪费子弹。路飞端着枪眯起眼睛瞄准，罗在一旁纠正他的动作，偶尔握住他的手调整，这时路飞便能闻到男人身上隐约的火药味与烟草味。两种陌生的味道交缠在一起，几乎有些刺鼻了，路飞贴着罗的身体调整方位，却并不觉得讨厌。  
路飞学得很快，第二天便能上膛开枪一气呵成，手臂也端得很稳，可说是小有天赋。他们一路上采购汽油与双份食物，又时常要绕路走，很快便用完了为数不多的现金，陷入物资告急的困境。罗略微思忖，当下决定去抢劫休息站，对此给路飞的解释是“反正我也杀过人了，再抢点东西不是很正常吗。”路飞听完觉得很有道理，加之他的薯片也快吃完了，于是立刻表示赞同。  
罗在附近找了一家孤零零的休息站，把车停在对面，下车前一再对路飞叮嘱：“你就站在门口放哨，我进去拿东西，有人来了就开枪，知道了吗？”路飞嘴里嚼着泡泡糖，点点头，罗盯着他看了好一会，像是确定他都听进去了，这才转身提着枪走向店里，一脚踢开小店的门。  
“都不准动。”  
二十分钟后罗抱着个纸箱走出来，里面塞满了罐头与生活用品，缝隙中还夹着些花花绿绿的小面额钞票。他借着门前昏暗的灯光，看到路飞正坐在什么东西身上，走过去发现是一个面朝下躺着的人，罗不禁一愣。  
“里面呢？”路飞主动朝他打招呼，挥挥手中的枪。  
“没事了，我把店员锁到仓库里了。”罗走过去踢踢路飞屁股底下的人，一个脏兮兮的徽章出现在了鞋边的沙地里，罗辨认出上面的符号，皱起眉。“警察？我没听到你开枪啊。”  
路飞朝他得意地一笑：“我把他打晕了。”接着想起什么似的扔给罗一本皱巴巴的小册子，“这是他的证件，应该会有用吧。”  
罗把纸箱放在一旁的台阶上，蹲下来与路飞视线平齐。“这是一个警察，他看到你了，而你不想杀他。”他说着把那枚警徽抛起又抓住，最后盯着路飞的眼睛叹了一口气，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“知道。”路飞不假思索地答道，毫不退缩地与罗对视，笑得狡黠无辜，就像一头小狼，“我们现在是共犯了。”  
那一刻，罗觉得自己才是那个被拉扯着一同坠落的人。

不久后他们就接吻了，事情发生时谁也没有觉得意外。  
从休息站修整完毕后，他们再度启程，继续赶往一个又一个的落脚点，专门去往地势偏远的小店。这类店的老板见惯了鱼龙混杂，对不太出格的罪犯也往往睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要小费到位就行。他们一般睡在车里，运气好时还能找到偏僻的汽车旅馆，罗用路飞四处找来的证件做假身份登记，为了省钱只开一间单人床。数日舟车劳顿的疲惫终于有了安顿之处，路飞敷衍地洗漱后便一头倒在床上沉沉睡去，毫无防备地进入了梦乡。罗坐在沙发上看他大张着嘴的夸张睡姿，最后还是伸手给他垫了垫枕头。  
路飞不会开车，行驶的重担便始终落在罗一人身上。同一个坐姿维持久了难免会生乏疲惫，罗选择用香烟来进行短暂的提神。他很小心地把烟灰抖落在车窗外，数目点到为止，会提前嘱咐路飞离他远一些，避免把烟呼向路飞一侧。路飞倒是不介意这一点，反而在副驾驶上饶有兴致地看他拢起一团细火把烟点燃，微微偏头对着窗外呼气，又把夹着烟的手搭在车窗外沿。  
路飞等他中途停下来休息，正靠着窗望着远处稀稀拉拉的杨树群发呆，这时便凑过来，几乎要靠在罗的肩膀上。  
“我也想试试。”他说道，指了指罗手中的烟。罗回过神来看他一眼，把剩下的半根烟在车外壳上碾灭，开口时声音有些沙哑：“你没必要沾这个。”  
“小气鬼。”路飞埋怨地嘟囔了一声，退到一半又靠过来，“那我和你换。”  
罗看着面前的男孩对他眨眼，不知道路飞又想出了什么奇怪的主意。“换什么啊？”他随口接话，话音刚落就感到嘴唇触到了柔软湿润的东西，温热的鼻息轻柔地呼在他的脸上。路飞生涩地亲吻着罗，学着海报上电影明星的样子将舌头探入对方口中，罗犹豫了一下抬手把路飞搂进怀里，交缠了一个杂糅着烟草味与蜜桃甘甜的蒸腾的吻。  
“我知道烟是什么味道了。”  
路飞和他分开，脸颊泛红，说话时还带着小小的喘息，但是眼神明亮，露出那种得意的、计谋得逞的笑容。  
当晚他们就做爱了，在一间临时找到的小旅馆里。房间不大，窗外一望无垠。罗让路飞跨坐在他身上，用手扶住路飞的腰，引导着他在自己身上起伏吞吐，很有耐心地等他慢慢适应。路飞的手撑在罗的手臂上，覆盖住了一片乌青的纹身。罗的纹身很多，胸口的花纹飞扬跋扈，纹着图案的手指陷进月光下的皮肤里，抚过之处黑白分明。  
路飞低沉地喘息着，缓慢挪动着身体，偶尔小小地呻吟一声，也没想着掩饰什么。后来他们还在很多其他的地方做过爱，从车厢里、沙漠中、废墟处，也在某些枪响之后。路飞在情爱之事上十分主动，倒不是多情难自制，只是把它当成一种自然的生理需求，与吃饭睡觉无异。因此他总是做得很尽兴，从不遮遮掩掩，不舒服时也会直截了当地说出来，罗倒是很喜欢路飞这一点。  
爱这个字眼总显得太郑重体面，不适合互诉在这样居无定所的流浪途中。他们都是活得不顾一切也不拘小节的人，却都很有默契地从来没有谈到过爱。路飞喜欢罗，这是毫无疑问的。而罗对路飞除了喜欢，还多了些说不清道不明的情绪，更像是一种实感，重新点燃了罗对这荒诞生活的一些微小而迫切的渴望。  
两周后的一个夜晚，他们抛锚在一处人迹罕至的大峡谷旁，不远处是深渊万丈，头顶星斗漫天。罗在车前盖捣鼓了一会无果，索性作罢，打算等天亮了之后再弄。此时夜风习习，空气难得清爽，白日的燥热一扫而空，反而颇有些惬意。这样的地方多半不可能遇到人，于是罗也少有得放松下来，干脆和衣靠在一块凸起的岩石上，仰面望着夜空。  
路飞一同躺在他身旁，隔着一个手臂的距离。两人无言地躺在同一片天穹下，看满天星斗如碎钻从上方倾泻而下，视野里除了银河别无他物。罗看久了，突然觉得自己仿佛置身虚空，四周寂寥无人，与现实再无任何联系。  
于是他开口，打破了这阵虫鸣草木中的空旷寂静，缓缓讲起了自己在逃亡之前的经历，那些一切故事的开端。  
“多弗朗明哥……杀了对我而言很重要的一个人。”罗轻轻地讲述道，语气很平静。  
路飞在他一旁动了动，似乎在理解这句话语，过一会才模糊地问道：“所以你才杀了他？”  
“嗯。”罗一动不动地枕着手，沉默了很长一段时间才再度开口，很慢地组织语句，“我小时候生过一场重病，除我之外的人都死了。是柯拉松救了我，我才能从那场病中活下来。”  
“柯拉松是多弗朗明哥的弟弟，所以我后来加入了堂吉诃德。然后，过了几年，”他顿了顿，“柯拉松就死了。”  
路飞没有说话，罗也就自顾自地讲下去。  
“我花了很长时间调查柯拉松的死因，最后发现是多弗朗明哥。所以我杀了他。结果到头来，柯拉松为我救下的命，现在又活在了通缉令里。”他自嘲地笑了笑，意识到这是自从离开堂吉诃德以来第一次认真思考这件事情。  
“这是不是一种浪费呢。”  
罗靠在地上漫无边际地遐想，这时路飞在一旁开口了。罗没有转头，只听到熟悉的声音从一侧响起，语气很认真。  
“那个柯拉拉……”  
“是柯拉松。”  
“柯拉松。”路飞从善如流地改正，继续说道，“我不知道你们经历过什么，但是他愿意救你，肯定是想让你活下来按照自己的意愿去生活的。”  
“就算你选择了这条路，在他眼里也一定是值得的。”  
罗没有说话，路飞停顿一会又想起什么似的问他：“你后悔开枪吗？”  
罗愣住了，接着无声地笑了起来，心中无比释然，下一秒答案便呼之欲出。  
“不。感觉好极了。”  
说完路飞也跟着大笑了几声，之后便沉默了，像是言尽于此，很快就熟睡在了一旁，只传来均匀的呼吸声。罗躺在他身旁，幕天席地，只觉得夜空从未如此广阔，整个世界都扑面而来。

之后的日子都过得有惊无险，从善到恶似乎是一件很容易的事情。原先的人生有规矩有流程，而现在的他们只需要向着公路的尽头驶去。不久后路飞的照片也出现在了通缉令里，端端正正地贴在罗的边上，模拟出的画像很丑，大概是由某些被他们抢过的人凭记忆复述出来的。路飞拿着画像怨声连天，最后还是收起来夹在地图册里，心中还是很得意的。  
他们与赏金猎人和堂吉诃德的势力兜圈子，换着身份住汽车旅馆，抢走落单警察的弹药枪支，买很多水果汽水与肉罐头。越往边境行驶，沿途便越荒凉。堂吉诃德的势力也在这个过程中逐渐式微，慢慢地已经看不到他们的标志与踪影。路飞依旧不愿意杀人，顶多擦着对方脑袋威胁恐吓几下，枪托反而比枪管的使用次数更多。罗认清了他这份固执的天真，也就不再多言。就这样一路周旋着往前赶路，倒也越发游刃有余。  
在看过山峦、荒漠、淘金客与乱石遗迹后，他们终于来到了这场旅途的终点，一座沿海的落脚小镇。罗把车停在一处偏僻的沙地上，让路飞整理车上的东西，挑有用的带走。罗原本的计划是找个地方彻底销毁这辆车，但远远地听到海潮声的一瞬间，他便放弃了这个想法。他们马上就要离开这里了，从此再不回头，多留一辆车在身后又有什么关系呢。  
路飞抱着一些食物与生活用品，有模有样地和这辆如今已分不出原本颜色的破旧轿车短暂告别。告别他睡了两个月的硬皮坐垫，夹在后视镜上皱巴巴的地图，挡风玻璃前用来擦车窗的褪色毛巾，然后转身，与罗一并向岸边走去。接着他们便看到了大海，和天空一样广阔，白浪裹挟着海风翻滚，无边无际望不到尽头。  
罗开始明白路飞为什么会对海如此执着了。  
他们用路上剩下的钱买了一艘小船，船只不大，但该有的装置都一应俱全。罗把物品一一搬入舱中，凭原先做雇佣兵时的记忆调试导航与发动机，确认大致风向与最近的一处岛屿。路飞倚靠着船头围栏，正出神地向海的尽头远望。  
罗问他：“之后去哪里？”  
路飞想了想，露出一个直率的笑容：“谁知道呢，总能有地方去的。”  
罗弯起嘴角，对这个答案毫不意外。船只缓缓驶离了码头，离身后的陆地越来越远，海风声取代了镇上酒馆的嘈杂喧哗，海鸟呼啸着从他们头顶飞过。罗望着远去的飞鸟，想起了这一路走来的点滴。一切都起源于一场慌乱中的心血来潮，却成就了一场横跨国度的漫长冒险。无数碎片回忆在罗的脑海中闪过，他们一起住过的旅馆，广袤平原上奔跑的猎人，河边向他们打招呼的淘金客，永不停歇修桥的奴隶……他们开着抢来的汽车，名字被写在通缉令里，毫不体面，依旧前途未卜，但终究是要离开了。  
“看到界碑了！”  
路飞的声音打断了他的思路。罗抬头循声望去，看到不远处的海中有一座突起的灯塔，似乎已经年久失修，无人点亮。边上立着一块高耸的石碑，标志着身后国度最后的管辖之地，石碑之外便是真正的自由海域。  
路飞兴奋地扒着船沿，转头朝他大大地微笑。海浪在船舷两侧炸开，白浪溅进衣服与眼睛里，也顾不上伸手擦干。在这震耳欲聋的海潮呼啸声中，路飞似乎笑着对他说了些什么，但是罗没有听清。他只听到浪潮轰鸣在胸腔震动的心跳声里，铺天盖地将整个人全然淹没，在这令人几近失聪的巨大旋流中，世界突然变得无限狭小，小得只剩下视野中那块逐渐接近的界碑，在天地中坚不可摧地伫立着。  
——接着，就在让人还来不及反应的天旋地转中，倏忽与船身擦肩而过。  
阴云在一刹那被甩到了身后，光柱从云层中投射下来，在海面上碎成金沙，如同一条清晰可见的道路缓缓照射在了他们面前。沿着界碑出发，一直涌到尽头，裹挟着一切无边的可能性，去往远地。  
经过界碑的一瞬间，路飞抓住了他的手。罗下意识地回握住，脉搏与心跳仿佛都在此处相通。旧时的回忆，斑驳的过往，仿佛都在此刻沉入海中，一切统统抛之脑后。自此故土不再有背负，在来去如风的未来中，永远漂泊四海，永远居于归途。  
他们越过了国境线。


End file.
